Half Moon
by AnimeDragons
Summary: A fanfic for and about my friend. Inuyasha has a little sister--and dont mess with her. Seriously. You'll end up at the wrong end of her sword if you do! New OC in latest chapter! Who is it?
1. Chapter 1

Half Moon

"Don't think you can escape me, half demon"  
Through the tree line burst the pursuing ogre, his size greater than any tree in the forest, a color close to that of a mountain side. Anything barring its path, be it alive or inanimate, was crushed underfoot as if nothing more han soft berries.  
"Catch me if you can, ugly!" the focus of his anger, Tsuki, called back tauntingly. Her red demon rats' clothing flapped wildly at her sleeves as she tore through the unsuspecting forest.  
Miffed, the ogre growled defensivly, "My mother always told me I was handsome," he sniffed.  
Tsuki rolled her eyes. What a sap.  
She was coming upon a thick tree now, and, with a sneer, she leapt high on its trunk before launching herself off towards the demon's head. "Take this! Iron Reaver Soul-Stealer!" The inhumanly sharp talons tipping the ends of her fingers resonaed with a yellow glow, and with a single swipe of these claws the ogre's head lolled off.  
Landing expertly nearby, Tsuki stood with grim satisfaction. "You don't mess with a half demon," she hissed, long white hair tugging around her black pair of dog ears as the wind picked up. She licked clean the side of her hand, then disappeared into the forest around her.

"SIT"  
Inuyasha's face plummeted into the ground, the rosary beads around his neck glowing bright white.  
"He'll never learn, will he?" Miroku shook his head solemnly.  
"Shut up, Monk," Inuyasha growled through the dirt.  
"Hurry up or I'll leave you all behind!" Kagome called angrily over her shoulder. She was already a few meters ahead, leading her bicycle with white knuckles. That Inuyasha! What nerve he had! Why she ought to..! But no, she wouldn't, she admitted to herself with a sigh. And that's when she crested the hill.  
As Kagome's scream echoed out, it brought Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango running a full alert.  
"Kagome, what--" began the half demon, but he stopped in surprise as he too came to the top of the hill.  
Smack dab in the center of the path sat what looked to have originally been the head of some very large ogre. Its detatched body lie nearby in a pool of slowly drying blood.  
Miroku studied the head carefully. "Something powerful must have come by here to accomplish something like this," he said.  
Shippo replied with a shiver, "Or something scary"  
"C'mon, Shippo, don't be such a wimp." Inuyasha took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of the body for anything recognisable.  
He froze. He knew one of these scents, all right. And it wasn't too thrilling.  
Sango noticed his strange reaction. "What is it, Inuyasha"  
"N-nothing"  
Miroku noticed as well. "Are you sure?" he asked, a teasing tone tickling his words.  
"Y-yeah. Course I'm sure"  
"I dunno, Inuyasha, Shippo put in. "You really don't look like it's nothing"  
Snapping, the dog half demon exclaimed, "I said it's NOTHING, alright? Now leave me alone!" Looking more han peeved, he strutted away with an air of stubborness.  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sighed.

He knew he smelt it, he knew it was there, and he knew that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with it.  
Rin stared at him as he wrinkled his nose. "What is it, Lord Sesshomaru"  
"Quiet, you!" Jaken barked at once. "Don't stick your nose in M'Lord's business"  
"But I'm worried, Master Jaken. He looks to not be enjoying something"  
"Like I said, Rin, that's none of your business"  
The bickering brought Sesshomaru back again, and finally he replied to Rin's inquiries. "It's nothing of signifigance," he said. "Let's keep going"  
But before he could start forward again a strange phenomenon appeared overhead; a large stream of demons rushed across the sky, destination undetermined.  
Sesshomaru immedialy recognized the signs. "Naraku." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, it's me, Animedragons! Just so you know, I A) Do not own Inuyasha, and B) Created Tsuki myself (following the specifications my friend gives me, of course!), and so she is in fact an OC--you won't find her anywhere but on , unless someone copies and pastes the story! So now with that out of the way, on with the story!

--

Tsuki had no clue what it was, but something about this particular mountainside smelt ominous, and dangerous. And maybe a little minty. Though more ominous than anything.

She took another strong whiff. This was the wreek of a very strong aura, of that she was indefinitely certain. She now had to cover her mouth to block the incredable stench, although, she quickly found, it gave no help.

Tales of a powerful demon named Naraku floated to mind.

'What a coward, ' she thought to herself. 'He uses hordes of demons as shields. If not a coward, a wimp. '

"If anyone's there, show yourself! "

Silence was her only answer.

One thing you should never do is ignore a half demon named Tsuki. "HEY! DID YOU HEAR ME!? "

Still, there was no response.

"Like I thought, " Tsuki sighed in irritation. "A wimp. "

"I smell it! It's somewhere over here! "

A new voice? On full alert, Tsuki whirled around, cracking her knuckles. Whoever it was was about to get creamed. She was still infuriated about being ignored.

"Are you sure your nose is even working right, Inuyasha? " Who was THAT? And what was that name again?

Out of the forest emerged her answer, a white-haired young man in a red kimono, both aspects like hers. A difference was the color of their dog ears, and another was their heights, but there was no mistaking the large resemblence between the two.

Inuyasha stopped dead, pupils dialating.

"Inuyasha? Why did you stop?" Tsuki's sharp yellow eyes flicked towards the forest as another figure emerged, this one a young woman in a peculiar white and green suit. The new-comer stared at Tsuki in surprise. "Eh? Two Inuyashas? "

Tsuki was in action at once. "Me? Inuyasha!? What an insult! Who do you think you are? "

"The question is, who are YOU? " Miroku asked.

Tsuki glanced at him, more than ticked, hardly caring where he and the second woman had come from. She roared at him, "Hey, you, I asked first! You got a problem with that, sleeze-ball? "

A fist planted itself on top of Tsuki's head suddenly. "Tsuki..! Why do I have to meet YOU here!? "

"JUST TRY THAT AGAIN, NII-SAN!! " Tsuki was suddenly in a terrifying frenzy as she beat Inuyasha across the head.

"YEOW! Watch it, Tsuki, you're really pushing it! "

"YOU'RE the one pushing it, retard! Don't hit your sister! "

"I'll do whatever I freakin' please, damn it! " A/N: I don't encourage swearing. That's Inuyasha's thing.

"I'll rip your stupid ears off! "

"Right back at you, runt of the litter! "

"WHAT did you just call me!? "

"You heard me! Runt! "

As Tsuki shot back a remark and Inuyasha one back and so on, in a faraway universe (which was actually only a few meters away from the quarelling duo) there sweat-dropped 3 (and a half) figures with inquiries of their own.

Miroku leaned over towards Kagome. "Inuyasha has a sister, Lady Kagome? "

She shrugged. "First time I'VE heard of anything. "

"Weren't we here for Naraku? " sighed Shippo. "This is getting tiresome. "

A pair of rocks flew from nowhere at Shippo's head, hitting him squarely.

"Don't call me troublesome, " both Inuyasha and Tsuki chorused. They met eye-contact, and resumed their argument. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay okay hellgirls here we go! More Half Moon!

--

It wasn't until a while later that the two quarelling figures ceased their constant bickering, glaring at one another haughtily.

"So, Tsuki," began Miroku. "Are you following Naraku as we are?"

Tsuki did not forfeit her staring contest with Inuyasha but answered, "What, are you stupid? I just sensed some odd odor and came to check it out. So that really is that dope Naraku, eh? How boring."

"You know about Naraku?" Sango inquiried.

"Who doesn't?" Tsuki scoffed. "He's a jelly-boned coward."

"Don't take him so lightly, Tsuki," growled Inuyasha. "He's more powerful than you think. not like that'll stop me from wringing his neck."

"Oh? And why would you bother? In fact..." she eyed the rest with a sudden coldness, finally abandoning her piercing glare for scrutinization, "Since when did you bother with HUMANS?"

"That's none of your business!" he snarled.

"Which one's your mate?"

"I--! Er--! Eh--! None of them, IDIOT! Don't go around saying stupid things!"

"Uh-huh. Whatever. Turning out just like father, are we?" Tsuki gave a mischievious sneer, one only a sister can produce.

Inuyasha turned bright red--from anger or embarassment or both it was hard to decipher.

"Like with him and mom," Tsuki continued. "You see what came of us, when our dad went off with a human? We're outcasts, silly brother. No, not a smart part on our father at all."

Inuyasha's fist came slamming down on her head. "Don't say that!" His voice broke as he broke. "What should we care who dad liked? Mom's dead, anyhow. And half of it's you fault, I bet. You never showed her any respect, or anything!"

The half demon was on a complete rampage of fury. The others looked on in bewilderment.

Tsuki rubbed her sore head, offended, then snarled back, "I had nothing to do with her death! Don't point fingers! It's as much as your fault as it is mine! Admit it!"

"Don't you dare say that either!"

"Anyway, look at it another way, Mr. Human Lover! On mom's side, if she didn't go off falling for a demon like our father, she wouldn't have been stuck bearing such OUTCASTS!"

"D...Don't you....!" Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha's hands clenched in broiling fury. What could he say, though?

Tsuki glared sharply into his eyes, almost defiantly, daring him to even TRY to answer.

"Now, Tsuki...Inuyasha, he..." Kagome tried.

"Mortals shouldn't mess with demons and their matters. Keep quiet."

"HEY! Don't talk to Kagome like that!"

Tsuki boxed him in the ears. "Stop telling me what to do! You're not the boss of me!"

"I'm warning you, Tsuki..!"

"Oh? Warning me of what? Careful what you say, or your arm will be lost somewhere in the forest before you can blink 3 times."

"Why, you..!"

Both suddenly paused, though as if they hadn't been fighing, suddenly alert, Tsuki full of surprise and Inuyasha full of distaste.

Simultaneously, they turned to the forest.

The others were utterly perplexed.

"Um, hello?" Kagome asked.

"Weren't they just...fighting..?" Shippo ventured.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku nodded, but then, Kagome noticed something in the forest as well. "Hey! Someone's out there!"

"Is it Naraku?" Miroku asked Inuyasha at once.

The half dog demon shook his head. "No," he replied, "it's...Sesshomaru."

The white figure emerged a second after, eyeing both Inuyasha and Tsuki distastefully. "What are you doing here, little sister?" 


	4. Chapter 4

A promise I have made and I promise I have kept! Here is the next chapter of Half Moon!

--

"Great, just what I need," Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku looked from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha to Tsuki. "I guess this means that the family's all here."

"Family? Since when?" Sesshomaru asked, almost as if he was insulted by the thought.

"YOU'RE the one who called me 'little sister'," Tsuki grumbled. "Now what are YOU doing here?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "I don't see what business that is of yours."

"He's probably looking for Naraku, like we are," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Aren't you now, Sesshomaru?"

"As I said, mind your own business, little brother."

Sparks were flying in the atmosphere once again as the tension between the three siblings deepened at once.

"This can't end well," Shippo whispered to Kagome nervously.

Kagome wouldn't have THAT. "Hey you three, cut that out! Aren't you all family? What are you even fighting for?"

"Who needs a reason?" snarled Inuyasha.

"Yeah," Tsuki agreed, "what he said."

"Will you two just knock it off?"

"No," they chorused, Tsuki adding, "you idiot human."

Inuyasha whirled on Tsuki, of course, who was unrepentant as he started shouting at her.

"Enough of this, it grows tiresome," Sesshomaru finally intervened. "Stand aside, so i may pass."

"Don't order me around!" Inuyasha growled toward him. "Besides, we're going this way, too. C'mon, Kagome, let's not stick around."

"Oh! But what about your sister?"

"What about her/me?!" Inuyasha and Tsuki demanded.

"Aum..."

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned her head toward Sango. "C'mon Kagome. The sooner we find Naraku, the better."

Kagome nodded nervously, then went over to Inuyasha, who hefted her on piggy back and was away in a flash without any good byes. the others piled on Kirara and followed close behind begore disapearing into the trees.

There was a silence as both Tsuki and Sesshomaru stood there, not exactly doing anything.

Finally, Sesshomaru said, "I suspect you will be heading after us as well."

"Oh? What gives you that idea?" Tsuki's scowl flicked away instantly as she looked at her eldest brother. She only ever got ticked when Inuyasha was around.

"I kow you better than you think I do, little sister."

By that, Tsuki knew he meant that she was going to go find this Naraku too, because not only one but both brothers were after him. It'd never be said allowed, but Tsuki was actually fairly found of both her brothers.

She just neve showed it. Especially not in front of Inuyasha. For some reason.

Besides, this Naraku coward made her irritated but just having his name spoken. He snuck around in the shadows, and messed with her brother a full 50 years ago and was still doing it now. What nerve he had, thinking he was high and mighty. No, if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both after this guy, she'd go after him, too.

with that, Sesshomaru disappeared in a flurry of fluff, leaving behind a shpere of blue light, which took off after Inuyasha and company. Tsuki followed close behind. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! I noticed they're not all of the best material but hey, I'm no Rumiko Takahashi, who is the artist for Inuyasha (finally, i disclaimer!!). Now, without further adieu and useless prattle, on with Half Moon!

--

As she traveled, Tsuki began to notice an increasement in the smell of evil (and mint) and sped up, keeping just behind her eldest brother's spherical form. They were either getting close or SOMEONE needed a bath pretty soon.

Tsuki's ears pricked up suddenly, and Sesshomaru began to fly in a more cautious way, however hard that is to tell with a ball of light. A loud rustling could be heard not far ahead, and Tsuki caught a wif of Inuyasha up ahead, amoung many other smells.

Demons.

Tsuki and the light that was her brother broke out of the forest right then, into a rather large field at the base of a steep, steep slope. Not like Tsuki noticed it--she was a little too distracted with the whole hoard of demons baring down on her youngest elder brother and his mortal companions.

"Brother!" Tsuki cried, in rage, and she leapt, her sword in her hand with the flash of an arm to her sheath. Her blade was midnight black.

Surprised by her voice, the demons closest to the ground swiveled their heads to see what had spoken--only to have them cleavered off a second later. "Kagehime! Dance of the Shadows!" Tsuki's blade, Kagehime, flashed black, and raw power erupted from it, ripping through a good portion of the rest of the demons.

One ducked under her sword and aimed for her chest. "Not fast enough with that sword, bloody half demon!" it gurgled.

"Who needs a sword?" She reached out with her free claw, which gave a bile-yellow glow as it tore the demon in half. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

A beam of red shredded not far from Tsuki's front, and at once she whisled around, only to turn back, unconcerned; it had been Sesshomaru, wielding a long blade glowing a red close to the color of his eyes when he was angry, like when she'd accidently pushed him into a puddle once.

But where had he even gotten the blade?

Now was NOT the time to be wondering, though, and as if to prove a point, a demon pulled past her defences and bit deep into her shoulder. With a cry of pain and outrage Tsuki brought her free hand through its center, tore it off, and tossed it aside, flinging it off of her wrist to claw at another three.

"Do these ever stop?" she growled, as more and more demons appeared. "Where are they all even coming from??"

"Naraku." Tsuki turned and found that the monk of her youngest elder brother's companions was standing nearby, a little behing her, batting away demons with his staff. Somewhere beyond him fought a gigantic cat demon and beside the two girls and the raccoon dog Shippo. Inuyasha seemed to have disappeared deeper into the fray.

"What a sleezeball," Tsuki growled, and hacked through another batch of demons. "I'm going to tear him into small pieces and feed him to himself!! Just let me at him!!" She lept as several demons met where she had just stood, and came down, black sword gleaming with another Dance of Shadows.

She landed, then launched outward, away from the humans and through, taking in a ddedp breath, taking in the stench of demons, blood, and a lot of demonic energy. But where was...?"

Then, there it was. Mint.

Tearing her way around the writhing bodies, dismembering many as she went, she came to the sharp incline and started up it, almost vertical, coming only a few meters up until she reached the small plataeu it made.

There stood the source of the mintiness. It was a white baboon.

Or a baboon pelt, in the very least.

"You? You're Naraku, aren't you?"

A hint of a grim smile stretched out underneath the grey face of the baboon pelt. "That," the mouth said, "would be correct."

"Nice choice in clothing. Not."

"And who would you be? You look an aweful like a half demon I know, little girl."

"I'm Tsuki, and if you're planning on messing with me you're going to be deeply sorry for trying." She shook her sword a little for emphasis.

"What have I done to you to gain your animousity?"

"Who needs a reason?" she growled, and charged at him, sword at ready. 


	6. Chapter 6

'Tsuki' is in California! at least she's not being snowed in! Here's more Half Moon! Manga and anime by Rumiko Takahashi (no matter how OOC I may tend to make them), story by AnimeDragons, Tsuki based on hell-girl (all but the odd funny part, which I add for my own amusement, since 'Tsuki' can't spell enough to write her own fanfiction and so I get the ability as the author...lol)

--

Naraku, while surprised by the arrival of Tsuki, was a little more prepared to face her attack, as he meneuvered to the side before Tsuki's sword could come down. With a growl she clawed at him as her other hand tugged the sword out of the ground, but he leapt away even farther. "Oh, what's this? The little girl has teeth."

"Yeah, and I'm sinking them into your neck! Quit moving around!" She was next to him in a flash. but in another she wasn't, with the baboon pelt reappearing some several yards off.

"This isn't getting either of us anywhere."

"You're telling me!" Well wasn't this frustrating?

And yes, it only got worse. "Ay, Naraku! So THIS is where you've been hiding!!"

Alright, now what? Tsuki turned and saw a green-tinged whirlwind roaring toward them, and, as she watched, the wind died down to reveal a wolf demon, who skid to a stop nearby. He wore brown fur armor cladding his person, a brown tail poking out above his skirt. His hair was tied in a long black ponytail that poked out over his furry headband.

"Ah, if it isn't the young leader of the demon wolf tribe."

"I've got a bone to pick with you, monkey boy. Get over here so I can smash your face in."

"Hey," Tsuki said, a little miffed, "that was MY plan, what gives?"

The newly arrived demon turned to her, surprised. "What's a runt like you doing here?" he growled. "And why do you smell like that mutt-face, Inuyasha?"

"Mutt-face!?" Tsuki declared, whirling on him. "don't you DARE call my brother a mutt-face, you mangey wolf! Who do you think you are!?"

"No, who do you think YOU are!? I know who I am, I'm Koga, of the northern demon wolf tribe! I don't have time for runts like you, now beat it! I'm here for Naraku and Naraku only."

Tsuki paused, then took a sniff. Uh-oh. "No mint," she said.

That threw him off a little. "Er...mint?"

There was a pause as Tsuki whiffed again. She snarled in frustration, slamming her sword into her sheath. "He's gone!" she snarled, head shooting from side to side. "Great going! I can't even smell him anymore! Where the hell did he go?"

Koga's head swiveled left and right. "Aw, terrific! Thanks a lot, you runt! Now I've lost him again! This is YOUR fault!"

"MINE?" growled Tsuki. "It's YOURS! I had him until you rushed out of nowhere and DISTRACTED me! Filthy mongrel wolf!"

"What'd you call me!?"

Tsuki glared at him. "You heard me."

"Stop flirting, Tsuki."

"Who--!?" demanded Tsuki, pivoting around in rage, only to dowse it instantly at the sight of Sesshomaru. "Oh. Elder brother. Naraku got away." She clenched her fists, one swiping at a nearby tree, snapping it in half down the center, sending the upper part toppling away from her into the rest of the tree. "Idiot, mint-smelling baboon. He's a coward!" Nothing made her more angry than a coward!

"Not your fault. Did you see which way he went?"

Koga took a whiff of the air like Tsuki before. "Any trace of him's disappeared...no! Wait!" He walked to the north a few paces, and stopped, nose in the air. "That way. He went that way." He pointed forward, slightly to the right.

"All I need to hear!" Tsuki zipped by him at once.

"Hey! think you can get a piece of Naraku before I do!? I don't think so!" Koga was envaloped in a flurry of green again and went after her at top speed.

Behind them, Sesshomaru was about to go too when Inuyasha came to the spot as well from below the ledge. "Where'd he go? I smell him everywhere?"

"Slow Inuyasha, you just missed him," growled Sesshomaru. "Always the last to arrive. Can't you go any faster?"

"Hey," Inuyasha sniffed, "I was busy. 


	7. Chapter 7

More Half Moon! So hellgirl-fan wont badger me anymore. By the way, Merry Chrismahannukwanzaa! Or, just happy holidays. In the year 2009, squirrels in pajamas will enslave the Earth. I'm sure of it. Now, on to Half Moon!

--

Up ahead Tsuki could see and smell the wolf demon Koga, and boy, was he fast! She wasn't about to be outdone, though--she had once again caught Naraku's whiff as well, and now was her time to REALLY get going. "Look out, wolf, or you'll loose your tail!" she growled forward to the green tornado, and then, without waiting to see if he heard, she was gone in a flash.

Koga, in his funnel of wind, was surprised when a tear ripped through the ground next to him. "What the--?" he caught the scent of Inuyasha, then quickly realized that it wasn't him but that other, younger look-alike. "And is she darn FAST!" he grolwed to himself, speeding up as well.

Tsuki was rocketing betwen the trees expertly, leaving Koga in her dust. "Ha! Beat that!" she challenged, full of confidence, but then, all at once, she lost her concentration. The scent had, once again, vanished, and this time she felt it was gone for good this time around.

And with that, without a second's notice, she slammed into a tree, a splintering sound resonating throughout the forest. She wasn't the only one effected, though, as in surprise Koga followed, plowing into her back, breaking the tree clean in half and knocking them over with it. They flopped to the ground, a mess of arms and legs and extremely, unnessicarily long hair.

Well, now Tsuki had some tall guy on top of her and it was a little suffocating, so intstinct took over and with a snarl she launched him off of her, claws on both her hands and feet digging into his flesh.

"Wah!?" Koga was launched back and onto the ground with a loud grunt. "Hey, idiot, that hurt!"

"Well, good!" Tsuki snarled, leaping up and dusting herself off roughly. "Don't run into me, moron!"

"Don't run into tree-ERG!" Tsuki's head jolted up as Koga tried to get up, only to tumble down again.

Tsuki scowled. "What? Can't stand? You weakling!"

"Whose fault do you think this is, eh, short stuff! Lousy, no-good mini-mutt!"

"WHAT did you call me?" she asked in a very dark voice.

Koga sweatdropped as Tsuki, an indistinguishable expression on her face, started stalking toward him. "Y-you heard me! you're just a pooch in need of some training, just like that half-breed, Inuyasha!" Only demon dignity klept him from retreating from Tsuki's approaching figure.

With the dark aura hanging in the air, it is reasonable why most would be surprised when Tsuki then suddenly beant down, hooked an arm under one of his, and brought him to his feet, letting him use her as a support. "Alright, Mr. Scrawny Wolf-Pup, where should I bring you?"

"What the heck are you talking about!?" he growled. "Don't tell me you're actually trying to help me!"

"Just shut your trap and tell me where I should bring you so you can get help or heal. I'm takin' responsability, got a problem with that?"

Koga glared at her, silent for a moment , before looking away. It's not like he coult move on his own. "Head west," he muttered.

"NOW we're getting somewhere, smart guy. Let's go."

"Arg, shut up, will ya?"

--

When the scent of Naraku disappeared, at first Inuyasha thought that his nose had ceased working. But he could still smell Sesshomaru a short ways ahead, as well as Tsuki and that idiot Koga. The two scents seemed to stop ahead, then a pause, and then they left to the west.

Were they following Naraku still?

Sesshomaru had another suspicion, eyes narrowing. How dare a measly wolf demon kidnap his own sister, half-sister or not? He was gonna shed some lood, that was certain.

Either way, it was silently agreed that they were going to follow, for their own reasons.

--

right now i feel like laughing very hard. i took some ideas and comments hellgirl ave me and twisted them around a little bit. i hope you like it, and i hope she does, too, or im dead. i thought it was clever of me, though. if you knew what she'd suggested, ud understand y i said that. c u wen i next update ;D tho i plan on submitting some random other thing first at some point. maybe. toodles! 


	8. Chapter 8

Happy New Year! And all that jazz. Here's a present: more Half Moon! Also, I apologize to all of you, as well as Rumiko Takahashi, the true creater of Inuyasha, for the typo pronouncing Sesshomaru planning to shed some lood. It's supposed to be blood. I'm sorry.

--

Tsuki, with Koga leaning on top of her, finally came upon a small cave hidden from sight by a good sized bush, unnoticeable unless you were looking for it, and as they approached two figures and a handful of wolves poured out of it.

"Koga!" one of the figures yelped in surprise. His hair was a mix of grey and silver strands, and he wore armor similar to Koga's. "What happened to you?"

"THIS happened to me," Koga growled, shooting a look to Tsuki under his arm.

The look was returned with no less animosity. "I'm helping you, aren't I? Shut up."

The second figure, who had yellow hair in a very cockatoo-like fashion took a deep breath, sniffing the air. "Hey, is she related to Inuyasha, Koga? She smells awefully like him."

"I imagine so. So, little pup, what's your story?"

"I owe you no answers, especially when you're standing when you shouldn't be. Quit yappin' and get inside, wolf boy."

Koga growled but didn't argue, letting himself be half dragged into the cave.

The two figures exchanged looks. The first asked, "Was Koga just ordered around by a little girl?"

The other shrugged.

They entered, and spotting them again as he was eased down to the ground he said, "These two are my right and left hands, Dinta--" he nodded to the one with grey hair, "--and Hakaku." He nodded to the one with a the mohawk. I'm Koga, and I lead this wolf tribe."

"Whoop-dee-doodle-doo." Tsuki wasn't impressed. Her eldest brother was much more significant than THIS guy. "I'm Tsuki, sister to Inuyasha, wielder of the Tetsuseiga, and half-sister to Sesshomaru, wielder of Tenseiga and successor to our father and all his lands. I will not stand for insults about either of them in my presence, or I'll gut you through without a moment hesitation."

A vein twitched on Koga's forehead. "Well aren't we bold, little pup, to threaten a pack leader within his den."

"Den? This is just a temporary hideout, if my intuition informs me correctly. Let me ask you something, are you also after Naraku? I can't get why so many people are after this guy's scrawny skull."

With a snarl, directed at nothing in particular, Koga threw a fist at a nearby stalagmite, breaking off the top. "That monster. He slaughtered a large number of my comrads, just for the jewel shards in my legs. Not to mention he tried to get me to polish Inuyasha off for him."

"What!?" demanded Tsuki. "That scum! I knew he was a coward, but this--! When I get my hands on him...!"

"Stay out of this, little pup, it's none of your business," Koga growled.

"Well it is now! This guy has got on my brothers' bad sides, both of them, and I'm not goin to stand for it. And it looks like ridding the land of him would only be a favor to everyone. A coward who meddles with people's lives, is he? Let me at him! I'll cut him into ribbons!"

"I said it's NONE of your BUSINESS, squirt! don't get tangled up with Naraku! You'll only end up regretting it later!"

"What is he after, anyway?" Tsuki continued as if he hadn't spoken. "You don't make so many enemies on a whim, I'm sure."

"Hey, are you een listening--!?"

"He's after the jewel shards," Ginta said nerously. He was always nerous when it came to the subject of Naraku. "Koga has a couple, and Inuyasha has a few as well, under the guard of Lady Kagome. I'm not so sure about your other brother's reason to be inoled, though."

"Who told you that you could tell her about my--!"

"Jewel shards? Really? What a petty reason. If you need jewel shards to get stronger, then you really ARE a coward, I say."

"Hey, I have jewel shards too, you know--"

"Screwing up people's lives for a little power. What a fool," Tsuki continued. "He's going to the pits of hell, and when he goes absolutely no one's going to miss him. And I'd gladly help send him there." A fist going into her other palm, Tsuki crackled her knuckles very audibly. "I'm liking this guy less and less the more I hear about him."

"OY, QUIT IGNORING ME, WILL YA!" Koga finally exploded, and and his fist connected with the top of her skull. "Don't get yourself involved if you know hwat's good for you, got that! We don't want someone else falling victim to that menace's plots as well. Get out of here, you'e already done what you said you'd do."

Tsuki roared, "Don't tell me what to do, wolf boy! I'm not going to listen to you! When you mess with two of us dog demons, you get the third, and I'm going to rip this Naraku freak into so small of chunks that even the bugs won't be able to find his remains!"

"If I can't do it that easily, and that mutt Inuyasha can't do it that easily, then you aren't, either!"

"Inuyasha is NOT a mutt, wolf boy!"

"He is to ME, little pup! I'm not afraid of either him OR your other brother!"

"Excuse me?"

Tsuki turned, eyebrows arched, to who had just entered the cave. "Huh?" she blinked. "Sesshomaru?"

While Koga and Tsuki had been bickering, lo and behold sesshomaru had entered the cae and had witnessed about half of it. "Tsuki, we're going," he said, eyein not her but Koga, challenginghim to argue.

"Yeah, get out of my sight," growled Koga. "Get."

Tsuki scowled, but got up and went to Sesshomaru, who turned as she appoached and headed out of the cae without another word. Tsuki followed.

"Do you need me for something, elder brother?" Tsuki asked.

Sesshomaru did not answer, only continued walking. With a shrug, Tsuki continued to follow in tail.

somewhere inside her head, she felt that something, whateer it was, was out of place, but this thought was tucked into the back of her head.

--

Off somewhere else, Inuyasha stopped. He sniffed. Tsuki's scent was parting from Koga's. Maybe they weren't after Naraku after all? But for some reason, he felt something was up. He turned, a scowl on his face. "Hurry it up, Sesshomaru." He spat the name out like it would poison him if said the wrong way. "Tsuki can't be too far up ahead."

Behind him, Sesshomaru merely nodded.

Yes, something was definitely, definitely wrong.

--

A twist that even hellgirl-fan couldn't have forseen! Haha! See you by the next update! 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the lack of updates! There's been some trouble. and I've been busy. So...here's another chaper!! Woohoo!! I'm going to live to see Tuesday!! (you're lucky if you don't know what I mean by that XD)

--

After a while or so of walking, Tsuki took a whiff at the air. "Elder brother," she said, "Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru did not answer, only kept walking.

"Elder brother?"

"Be silent. We'll be arriving shortly."

Tsuki shut up, but not willingly. Where exactly was he taking her?

The trees finally broke into a field of grass, not very large insize. The only thing notable about the place was the large insect population, as Tsuki noticed at once when one of the yellow, wasp-like creatures buzzed past.

"I don't get it," said Tsuki. "Why are we here?"

"Because," said Sesshomaru, "you're already proving a nuisance, and I thought I'd get rid of you now rather than later..."

"..huh?" Tsuki looked at her brother's back in confusion. "What'd you say?"

Sesshomaru turned around, a big, rather evil-looking smile plastered on his face. "You heard me." His voice was definitely different. Tsuki hadn't heard it too long ago. Her nose took in the faintest smell of mint.

Naraku!?

--

Inuyasha spotted the cave, and smelt Koga and Tsuki's scent all over it. Sesshomaru walked towards it without a pause. Nose wrinkled against the scent of wolves, Inuyasha, scowling, followed him.

Inside, they found Koga lounging with a group of his wolves.

Koga looked up, startled. "What, back already?" he asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eye narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Didn't you leave just a minute ago with the brat?"

"What are you blathering about?" Inuyasha huffed, arms crossed.

Koga glared at him, then looked back at Sesshomaru. "Weren't you here not a short while ago? You came in, picked up that mini mutt, and left. Have unfinished business or something?"

Sesshomaru looked at him, glaring down at him. he turned and headed out again.

Confused, Inuyasha looked at him, then Koga, then Sesshomaru again. "What the heck is he talking about? You were with me the whole time, weren't you, Sesshomaru?" He glared again at Koga. "Don't lie to me, you mangy wolf!"

"I AIN'T lyin'! He already came!"

"And I say he DIDN'T!"

"Little brother, are you blind?"

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha demanded. "What are you--?"

"Someone else must have come by. Perhaps Naraku."

Inuyasha froze. "What!?"

"Let's go." Sesshomaru disappeared at once.

Koga sat up. "What? Two of that fluffy puppy? Sheesh."

Inuyasha glanced back at him, then with an exasperated growl followed after Sesshomaru.

Koga didn't move. "Whatever. It's their business."

"But Koga," Ginta exclaimed, "she helped you!"

"And she's also what hurt me. Not my problem." He leaned back, eyes closed, and that was that.

--

Somewhere close was yet another demon. This one, female.

She was tall, with long, white-grey hair. Snow white cat ears poked out of the top of her head, and her wool komono was white as well, a long, white naginata on her back. A white, short-haired cat tail poked from underneath the back. the wisker designs on her cheeks twitched as her nose did. She smelt someone.

And blood.

She went to check it out. 


	10. Chapter 10

The ground erupted in a spray of stones and dirt, and Tsuki was thrown to the side. She tumbled into a patch of grass, and she immediately rolled to her feet, only to have a long, brown tendril as thick as a log slam into her stomach. She went flying again, and into a tree. Her shoulder throbbed painfully, still sore form the bite the from the demon earlier. It had begun to bleed profusely, and the smell of her own blood filled her nostils even more than the mint.

In the center of the field, Naraku chuckled. What Tsuki had thought was her eldest brother had shifted into the monkey pelt-wearing monstrosity before her. From beneath the fur sprouted long, root-like tentacles, a whole flurry of them. She could hear him chuckling under the mask, a dark, not-nice chuckle.

Boy, had she fouled up big time.

Another tendril swished towards her, and she winced, waiting for the impact. Suddenly, there was a flash of white, and she looked around in confusion, before looking at the tendril again. It had been sliced apart, neat and cleanly.

"Who--!?" demanded Naraku, and stopped as with another flicker of white there now stood a person. A demon, with white cat ears and a white cat tail. Her naginata held the residue of the roots from under the pelt. Naraku demanded "Who are you?"

The demon's eyes narrowed, but she didn't reply. She turned her head to look at Tsuki over her shoulder. "Are you all right?" she asked in a stoic voice.

Tsuki slid down the tree to crouch on the ground. "Maybe. Like I'd tell a complete stranger."

Instead of pushing further, the demon nodded. "Fair enough."

"And I don't accept help from strangers, either!" Tsuki added with a growl.

"Like you have a choice."

"I do! I do! Let me fight my own battle, you idiot!"

The demon looked slightly insulted, but turned back to Naraku. "You must be the infamous Naraku. What an ugly sight."

Naraku grumbled incoherently, then spat, "Out of my way. Or I'll have to kill you, too."

"Because I'm sure you just wish to kill absolutely everyone, don't you?" the demon sighed. "How simple-minded."

"Why you--!"

"NARAKU!"

All heads turned as into the clearing ran Inuyasha, accompanied by a white ball of light that at once became Sesshomaru.

"Found you, you cretan!" Inuyasha barked. "What are you doing to my sister?"

Naraku turned at him, the aura of a glare eminating from behind his mask.

Sesshomaru said distastefully, "A golem."

Inuyasha nodded grimly.

The demon turned her head slightly again, now to look at the new arrivals. "Golem?"

"Then, this isn't really Naraku!?" demanded Tsuki. "The coward!"

The demon nodded. "Indeed."

Another grunt of irritation came from somewhere in Naraku's direction. All at once his tendrils seemed to explode outwards. Caught off guard, the demon was thrown back with a grunt, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leapt either way, swords immediately at ready.

Tsuki rolled aside to hide behind the tree as the tentacles hit, and she heard the tree splinter heavily before it fell to the side. She dodged aside again as another end came down, followed by another, and another. Finally, one got her in the leg, and she felt pins and needles run up her leg as blood fountained out of the wound. she cried out, and scrambled away. The tendrils lunged one final time--

--just as yet someone else broke through a bush and struck them with a mighty kick from the side. They crumbled to dust, and the figure stood in them, looking a little worn out but somewhat satisfied. "Hah! Take that, ugly!" He shouted into the clearing.

It was Koga.

Tsuki narrowed her eyes. "What are YOU doing here, wounded wolf?"

Koga rubbed a finger under his nose. "Well, they said Naraku was here, so..."

Tsuki rolled her eyes. 


	11. Chapter 11

At the center of the clearing, the other three were still dodging between the tendrils, each watching intently for an opening.

Except for the demon, who leapt back onto a branch on a nearby tree.

Inuyasha glanced up at her. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to help!?"

She shrugged. "Why should I? I was only helping the younger one. Now that she has so much help, I'll be taking my leave."

He glared at her.

Naraku didn't look too keene on stopping her, as he'd heard Koga's shout from the bushes. All three of them were enough without another, newer demon to handle.

And so it was the she was gone in a flash without interference.

The golem split in half with a sharp streak of red from Sesshomaru's sword, and that was the end of it.

--

"Hmm...no." The paper was crumpled, and tossed forward, over a cliff. He rolled out another piece, and picked up the brush again. "Now let's see..."

"Bankostu."

"Hm?" The paintbursh haulted an inch over the paper, and he looked behind him. "Ah! Renkotsu. Perfect timing." He picked up the scroll of paper and the brush and presented them toward him. "Right me a threatening letter."

"What kind?" Beside Renkotsu stood Jakotsu, and behind them, Ginkotsu, rolling on wheels.

Bankotsu gestured with his head toward the fortress on the mountain side, just in sight of the field they all were in. "Remember that castle?"

Jakotsu cocked his head to the side. "Should we?"

He nodded. "that's the lord who had us put to death."

"Oh. Right." Jakotsu uprighted his head again. "Isn't that also the lord who has your companion?"

Bankotsu nodded. "So, how's about it, Renkotsu? You're much better at writing these than I am."

Expressionless. Renkotsu took the scroll and brush, rolled out the paper, and crouched down near the ink to begin.

"So are we just going to storm straight in?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu nodded again. "At dawn tomorrow. I want them to have their all out to meet us. You know how I like a good fight."

"And boy, do you," agrred Jakotsu with a laugh.

"How's this?"

Turning back to Renkotsu, Bankotsu took up the letter, read it, and grinned. "Perfect," he said.

"Perfect? What is?"

All of their heads turned to a figure emerging from the bushes. A cat demon.

Bankotsu frowned. "Not tellin'."

She looked at the paper, then at the castle. "A threatening letter?"

Biting his lip Jakotsu growled, "She's good!"

"What for?" she asked.

"He put us to death. and I want my Banryu back."

"Banryu?"

"My sword! They took my sword!" Bankotsu said vehemetly. "And I want it back!"

"A sword is a very important companion," the demon said. "An ally, an extra limb, something you rely on." She looked him in the eye. "Mind if I help?"

"We don't need a demons help," Renkotsu grumbled. "We're fine on our own."

But on the contrary, Bankotsu was scratching his chin. "You'd really help me get my sword back?"

She nodded.

"Then welcome aboard!" he exclaimed. "I'm Bankotsu! Part of the Band of Seven. And you're..?"

The demon paused. "Akira," she said. "My name is Akira."

----

I tried my best to reenact the scene without a reference with me. :D How'd I do?  
The new character is going to help the Band of Seven!? the BAD GUYS!? How will it turn out?  
(And don't ask how Naraku can be attacking if during the Band of Seven arc he was in hiding. Because it works better this way. Nyah!) 


End file.
